Open Up Your Mind
by KyraEnsui
Summary: A song fic dedicated to Ken and Schu.


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz which they are owned by Takehito Koyasu-sama and Project Weib. But it does not mean that I love them. And the lyrics is not mine also.  
  
-----  
  
KyraEnsui: The guys are on break so I am taking over as usual. ^^ Well, this is another song fic because this song has been on my mind for the past few days and it is screaming out to be used so I am on Weiss Kreuz. I'll be using "Sleepless Beauty" for my Yami no Matsuei songfic. Oh yesh. Any futher ado, let's get on with the story.  
  
-----  
  
Title: Open Up Your Mind  
  
Sung by: Mirai  
  
From: Insert for Gensoumaden Saiyuki  
  
Pairing: Ken x Schu  
  
[lyrics] - //Schu's thoughts// - Ken's thoughts - (background music)  
  
-----  
  
[Even when it seems that nothing can go right  
  
and you want to just give up,  
  
if you close your eyes,  
  
you can see the world from your heart.]  
  
//You are really dork, Ken. You really have knack of finding a song to fit my mood and my life. That's probably why I admire you. Love you. Desire you. Need you. After all, I have been keeping track of your thoughts. So open-minded and free.//  
  
[In this world when life can be so tough  
  
You must be strong  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
Take another look from the other side]  
  
I am. I can be open-minded and free for you to pick up. I tried to deny the facts and yet, I always lose my mind to my heart. Am I this trust-worthy and foolish? I don't want to feel betrayed again. You cannot be like....  
  
[Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,  
  
you may be alone now, but  
  
your feet can take you however far you want to go, so]  
  
//Sheesh. How long I have been walking around this place? I can sense you kitten. Your thoughts, your presence, and your scent. The scent of a certain sport cologne. Old Spice? How silly and old.//  
  
[Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, there's a shining light there.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in everything.  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
I am waiting for you. I want to be found by you. Yes Schu, I am playing a game with you. Hide and seek. Can you find me? After all, you love to play games especially with your enemy.  
  
[Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, if you have the strength to live,  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...]  
  
//I do love games, kitten. Sometimes your mind can taste like honey. So tell me, what will I receive when I find you? What will you give me?//  
  
[I wish for you to have the strength  
  
to make it through this world,  
  
so open up your mind,  
  
and you'll be able to see...]  
  
I really don't know. Whatever you want, Schu. After all, we have been together for how long? How long have we been seeing each other? How long have we keeping secrets with our teammates?  
  
[Just remember you are not alone  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even though you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are]  
  
//Kitten, we have been together for almost a year. Hmm.. Another note. No matter what the consequences that maybe, we might as well face our teammates, I find it worthy of this danger in order to be with you.//  
  
[The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean  
  
that the same days will repeat over and over forever.  
  
No one can see into tomorrow.]  
  
I feel the same. *scribble scribble* It'll be worth it. Can you find me, Schu? There are four more notes left and I am here, waiting for you to find me.  
  
[Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the future.  
  
You can take another look from the other side.]  
  
//*sighs* You really have a knack finding some words to fit the mood. When I find you, I will surely give my benefit of really torturing you, loving you, and caressing you with my body. You'll see. *smirks*//  
  
[Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
and you'll be able to find all that is love...]  
  
*blushes* You hentai! I can't believe I would like someone who is a sex-crazed maniac that thinks sex twenty-four/seven. Oh why?  
  
[Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the "future."  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
//My good looks and charming personality. *grins* You know, Ken. For being an assassin that is skilled and alive, you are one clumsy kitten. After all that training, you still can't keep your guard up or even notice that there's someone behind you.//  
  
Eh???!!!!   
  
Ken gets up from his chair and turns around to find Schu in front of him. However, he turns too fast and begins to lose his balance. He falls forward and his chair hits Schu's knee which he made him wince and then, he topples onto Schu. Schu falls back with Ken on top of him. Ken gives a weak laugh and smiles at him, but he squeaked when he felt something grabbing his butt.   
  
"Mmm... Nice." Schu smirks.  
  
"HENTAI!" he yells at him.  
  
"Aww.. Tsk tsk. I thought you like it since I have been doing that like how many times, Kitten?" he does it again which made Ken do another 'eep'. Ken smacks his hands but Schu moves them and wraps him. "I like this position very much."  
  
"Of course, you do!" he reponses back quickly.  
  
(Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...)  
  
"Ah. Those notes are pieces of a lyric. You are smart, Kitten." he purrs on his cheek.  
  
Ken blushes hard and stutters, "Ah...yeah....you....see....that....."  
  
Schu seals his lip with his own. Ken accepts his invention as they tried to find out who would dominated whose. Of course, Schu has more experiences than Ken. He releases his kiss.  
  
"Ken. I..."  
  
Ken shuts him up with his quick, hard kisses which Schu was more than willing to show this kitten the proper way to kiss. You talk too much, Schu.  
  
//So do you, love.//  
  
------  
  
KyraEnsui: *shrugs* Hehe... I shouldn't start on a new one yet if I haven't finished with my old one yet. I have started on the next chapter for Sailor Schweiss and I need to stretch out my Velvet Underworld fic since I made it too quickly. Hehe... ^^ Thanks to Anony for telling me. Enjoy this fic. 


End file.
